A number of different methods and processes exist for the manufacture of liquid detergent compositions. These are typically classified in two groups: continuous processes and batch processes.
It is highly desirable, in such processes, to reduce the time lag between process steps and in particular reduce waiting time between the time a composition is fully formulated and the time such composition is bottled. Such whilst achieving quick formulation turnaround, minimizing waste material, minimizing number of storage vessels for intermediate process and finished product storage, and achieving a well dispersed composition at minimal energy and cost.
For such reasons continuous processes have become more and more desirable as they offer the potential for achieving the aforementioned desideratum. However, room for improvement still exists.
In particular, improvement in the dispersion of ingredients that are difficult to mix with aqueous components, such as perfumes, is desired. Indeed, perfumes may require a considerable amount of energy in order to be appropriately and quickly dispersed into an aqueous solution with low level of surfactants.
It has been found that the present invention is highly effective in generating a well dispersed liquid detergent composition utilizing minimal energy for its production, as well as enabling quick formulation turnaround and minimal waste material. Moreover, the present invention allows a high degree of product customization, minimizing the need of introducing dedicated storage vessels where different finished products need to be stored before bottling and packing operation.